Strife
by Moonlit Memories
Summary: ...Her mouth opened to scream, but the air within her small body seemed to be pulled right out from her lungs by an unknown source, taking her voice. She could not scream, she could not move, the slayer was helpless to this power...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer 1: I no own, you no sue, me no cry._

****

_Disclaimer 2: The Buffy scene in this chapter was taking right from the episode "Chosen". I managed to find a script of it on this website, so no I didn't write out the dialogue...just the detail (since I didn't catch the whole last episode and all I'm winging it on what exactly they were doing at the time).  The website is - __****_

Friends Reunited and a Tattle Tell 

The large wooden ship rocked back and forth as the ocean waves crashed softly against its boughs. The wind was nothing more then a light breeze carrying with it the gentle sounds of seagulls and crashing waves. The sun in the west barely touched the surface of the ocean, and one could almost imagine the gentle hiss of its hot surface against the cool waters. The sky itself was lit magically with gentle oranges and pinks that seemed to dance across the belly of the clouds and light the harbor that was slowly coming into the view.

                Upon this wooden ship bodies shoveled as seamen called out orders to make ready to pull into said harbor. The sound of children running across the deck echoed as mothers called for them to settle down and make ready to leave. A few other passengers silently watched as the small dot of land grew more visible, silent whispers of excitement becoming evident. One of these passengers was silent though, sharing little of his thoughts with the others. No, he was much too loss in his own thoughts.

                Hercules, hero to the people and famed son of Zeus, shifted his weight as his elbows found themselves resting upon the short wall of the ship. Within his hand he held a folded parchment of paper, one he occasionally peered at before he returned his gaze to the growing harbor. He had been on the Isle of Eire, visiting his dear friend Morrigan (a demi- god like himself), when an urgent letter was delivered to him biding him come to the City of Delphi. It was from his friend, Iolaus. 

                After the defeat of the Titans, and Hera's renewed goodness, Hercules and Iolaus continued their travels of the world. It was only a year later that the two went their separate ways: Iolaus staying in a village near the city of Delphi with a girl he had become quite taken with, while Hercules continued his travels by boat. The two continued to keep in contact when they could, though for the better half of the year Hercules heard nothing of his friend. He was even beginning to suspect the worst until he had received this, oh so, urgent letter.

                Again, blue eyes moved to the folded parchment within his hand. His mind began to churn over what could have possibly brought about such a letter that left little to no information about the situation that was 'so dire that' he must come as soon as possible. It was as the ship slowed to a stop that Hercules lifted his gaze, his thoughts faded as the sight of waiting families and merchants met his gaze.

                The City of Delphi was much like the other cities within Greece, granted not as large, but enough to be crowded with shops and buildings alike. The sound of welcoming voices drifted through the air along side the familiar smells that filled the closed area. Hercules had almost forgotten the feeling of crowds, having spent so much time out in the open of the other lands, that now he wasn't sure if he even remembered his way out of the city and to the village that Iolaus was currently settled at. 

                Moving down the ramp and onto the docks Hercules skimmed the unfamiliar faces about him when, to his right, shouted a very familiar voice.

                "Hey! Herc!"

                Turning slightly, he peered towards the beginning of the docks where that very familiar voice was matched with a very familiar face. Iolaus stood just on his toes waving his right hand wildly in the air, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

                Hercules could not help but smile a little before he was soon moving towards the shorter man as a few honey brown strands were brushed aside by the ocean's breeze.

                "Iolaus!" Hercules greeted as he pulled the man into a bear hug and gave him a hefty pat on his back. "I got you're letter. What was so urgent that you had me come all the way down?"

                Iolaus grinned at his friend as he stepped back. He turned, just a little, to motion towards a woman who stood amongst the crowd, quietly conversing with a fish merchant, "Remember Adilane?"

                Hercules glanced in the direction Iolaus pointed in, taking in the vaguely familiar form of the girl. It took him a moment before he nodded to his friend. It was the girl Iolaus had given up a life of adventures to stay with, "Yeah. You stayed behind to help her and her father on the farm, right?"

                Iolaus nodded a little, his grin spreading even more. "We're getting married."

                "What?" Hercules asked with bafflement before it finally made sense. He was soon hugging his friend once more with an even larger grin of excitement. A feeling of relief also joined his happiness, himself glad that the situation contained no monsters or devilish gods of any type. "Congratulations!"

                "Thanks," Iolaus stated back with a giddy grin on his own face. " The Weddings tomorrow night, and I wanted you to be there. As my best man."

                Hercules looked at his friend for a moment before draping his arm around his shoulders, turning him towards the market place where the 'wife to be' now purchased a bundle of fish. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

                "Great! We didn't think you'd make it on time," Iolaus admitted. "Then we got your message. Adilane will be very happy to see you again!"

                "Of course she would," Hercules announced with a joking grin as his large hand tousled the blond curls of his friend's head. "I would too if it meant I'd have to wake up to your face every morning here after."

                "Hey!"

*

            The village was small and quaint, no different then how Hercules had left it a year ago. The moon hung low in the sky, and the sound of crickets reigned the night. Most of the lights in the surrounding houses and huts were out, leaving the majority of the small village in a comfortable wave of silence. Save for one house in particular.

                It stood a little ways from the village, resting on a small rise on the green ground. A wooden fence outlined a large portion of the land from the village, and it stretch far back into the rolling plains. Cattle grazed quietly here, while sounds of laughter filtered from the house placed just near the front of the fence's gate, facing the village. Lights lit the wooden windows, casting soft shadows upon the ground a few moths slipping in and out of the opening.

                "And so Iolaus bursts out of the room dressed in this dress," Hercules explained as laughter only grew at the expense of his friend.

 The group sat about a small wooden dinning table as they gasped for breath and tried too keep from laughing too hard at the story of the old adventures the two had shared. Iolaus sat at one end of the table; beat red and trying to shield his own laughter while his bride to be sat at his side. Her own laughter mingled well with the group of men that consisted of the woman's father, Iolaus, and Hercules. And it was she who decided that she had dallied long enough, and that cleaning needed to be done.

                "Well," Adilane started, "I'll go clean the dishes." Dainty hands set about collecting the empty clay dishes and utensils as she smiled.

                "Here," Iolaus started as he stood to help, "I'll help."

                "Nonsense," the petite woman chided as she gave him a little frown. "If I do remember correctly, I am to be the wife here, not you. Besides you washed dishes last night, remember?"

                Iolaus could not help but smile slightly at her words before settling down once more.

                "I should go close up the barn," Adilane's father, Mepaclise, then announced as he slowly stood as well. 

                Mepaclise was a stout, sturdy man of his early fifties. And despite his rather stern and husky appearance, Hercules had come to find the man to be quite a 'jolly' fellow. He was a good man, and a funny one at that taking full part in torturing Iolaus with his own stories of the past year.

                "It's good to see you again Hercules," Mepaclise stated as he once again clasped hands with the son of Zeus.

                "You too sir," Hercules replied as he gently patted the man's shoulder with his free one.

                Iolaus watched the two fondly from where he sat at the table before finally speaking up, "So how was Morrigan anyway?"

                Hercules reclaimed his seat as he looked across the table's length to his friend with a small shrug. His thoughts shifted to the Irish vixen he had visited, smiling slightly at the image that came to mind. She had changed much since the last he saw her. She had grown out her short red hair, turned in her armor and sword for a dress, and had settled down with a small family away from the world. "She's fine. Two kids."

                "Really?"

                Hercules nodded a little with a smile before a scream ripped through the house. Immediately both men were on their feet looking at each other for a second before rushing to the kitchen. There Adilane stood, broken clay dishes at her feet as she stood as far as she could from the window that rested over the basin of water.

                "Adilane," Iolaus immediately moved to her side, worry etching over his face. "What is it?"

                "A man," Adilane managed out as she pointed to the window, "He appeared in the window."

                Hercules did not need much to make him walk to the back door and slip outside. Rounding the corner, he searched the shadows for any threat that may have lingered. Slowly he moved until he was before the very window that was witness to the figure Adilane claimed to have seen.

                "Are you sure you saw someone," Hercules called as he eyed the roof of the house.

                "Positive," Adilane replied, her form still clinging to Iolaus's.

                "Well," Hercules soon leaned into the window, "Whatever, or whoever, it was is gone now."

                "Hey," Iolaus coaxed, "It was probably just one of the village kids wanting to poke some fun."

                Adilane looked to the blond, before managing a small nod and a deep breath to be released from her lungs.

                "I'm okay now," she finally muttered as glanced to him for a moment and pressed a smile on her lips. Her gaze then dropped to survey the broken dishes upon the floor before she frowned a little. "Great, these were the good ones…"

                Strife frowned and muttered a few colorful words as his form appeared in a haze of smoke within the depths of the cavern. If he had known the son of Zeus was going to be there, he probably would not have so boldly appeared! No, this changed everything and yet made everything even more sweet. His plan for revenge would be even greater then he expected. His frown, how do you say, turned upside down.

                Hercules had beaten Strife once before, but not again. No, he would not attack Hercules head on. He would do it from another angel. Like his grandmother had. The other gods mocked him, laughed at him when he told them he would be a god more powerful then them. Even his Uncle, Ares, had told him to give up his fanciful ideals. But he refused to.

                Running both hands through wild black strands, Strife spun about, facing the cloaked figure before him.

                "You," Strife pointed as he moved up to the figure, "what do you see in my future."

                The Oracle of Delphi remained silent for a long moment as his old eyes peered at the godling before him. The god of Strife, son of Discord and nephew to the god of war, looked at him with hungry eyes, eyes hungry for something he could not posses. It was not often a god from Olympus came to him in search of knowledge for the future; they often went to the fates for such things, even if it was simply a godling. But recently this one came to him often, and at random times of the night and day, to ask him the same question. And every time, he gave him the same answer.

                "You will fade," the Oracle proclaimed with guiltless ease. "You will be forgotten, and you will be as you are. You are a self-proclaimed god, with no followers. You will be as all like you are."

                Strife twisted his face into one who was holding back a scream of annoyance, as his form twisting away from the oracle. It was as if the last bit of sanity that he held had been squeezed from him in the past year. He managed to gain control over what feelings coursed through him though, before spinning back to the oracle and gathering what wits remained. "Are you sure?"

                "I do not lie," the Oracle replied.

                "Gah!" Strife exclaimed as he tossed up his pale hands and began to pace the small cavern muttering incoherent words. He was frustrated and angry. He wanted not to be forgotten, or anything resembling this. If it had not been for that blasted Hercules, and his father, he could be sitting on Mt. Olympus right now with the rest of them. But no. Not even his Uncle harbored him any longer. According to the god of War, Strife was an embarrassment.

                _"I wouldn't let a hair on my head be seen with you," Ares spat as he turned his back from his nephew._

_                "But I can do better next time!" Strife argued in defense as he managed to climb to his knees from where his Uncle had painfully shoved him._

_                "There is no 'Next Time'," Ares said "If you weren't my sister's son I would finish you myself."_

His own uncle, can you believe it? Strife could barely believe it himself. It was after that, that Strife began to ponder over a plot of revenge. Granted he was no match for Hercules, but if it was Hercules's friend, that was a different story. Curiously, he cocked his head to the side, peering back at the Oracle.

                "What about the little guy?" the Oracle arched a hidden brow at the odd phrasing of the godling's question. "You know, the one that always travel's with Hercules…Iolun…Iowa…"

                "Iolaus?"

                "Yeah," Strife nodded with a wave of his hand. "What's in his future?"

                "He will marry his bride," the Oracle informed earning a frown from the godling, it was clearly something Strife knew already, "and their children will bare children, who will bare children, who will…" it was here the Oracle stopped.

                "What?" Strife asked curiously, suddenly appearing at the side of the all-seeing Oracle. "What do you see??"

                "He and his Wife," The Oracle began once more, "will bear offspring that will bring forth the Chosen."

                "The what?" Strife inquired with a little frown. He did not like the sound of this Chosen stuff.

                "A being that will bring an end to Dahok's First Evil," the Oracle confirmed, "and save the world from ultimate destruction."

                Strife was once again where he had been pacing, his feeble mind turning over what he had been told. Slowly, but surely a small smile graced his pale features his eyes lighting with the feeling of accomplishment. 

                The Oracle saw this, and could not help the feeling of anxiety that came of it. "You should not mess with things unknown to you."

                "You stick to the things you know old man," Strife said with a sly grin. "And I'll stick to the things I know." With a puff of smoke, Strife was gone from the Oracle's humble abode. 

                The Oracle slowly shifted before standing from where he had been seated, he moved across the stone floor to pause where the godling had once stood. He glanced down at the ground for a moment before peering skyward. The look of foreboding danced across what features were visible beneath the hood of his cloak.

                "I fear I have spoken too much," the Oracle stated worriedly. "The actions of Strife will surely bring destruction to us all if he succeeds. The powers will not be pleased."

*

                She sighed slightly as she quietly walked the path leading to her front door, her mind slowly turning the past event over in her mind as a blond strand was shoved aside. Her gaze slowly dropped to the amulet within her grasp her mind turning the words spoken over in her head. It had been near an hour since she had left him in the cemetery, and yet she could not help but let her mind wander there. Back to the darkness of the tomb, back to the words they shared.

                _"I, uh, brought something else," he had said as he pulled the amulet from his pocket before holding it up for her to see. It was simple really. A two-inch diameter round crystal pendant sat in a silver starburst setting, hung from a coarse silver chain._

_                She shook her head slightly before she spoke. "I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that."_

_                "It's not for you."_

_                "Splainy?" she asked with a confused knit of her brow and a cute little pout._

_                "I don't know everything," He began as he watched her. "It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is, uh-anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."_

_                "And the right person is?"_

_                "Someone ensouled, but stronger than a human. A champion," he locked his gaze upon her own. "As in me."_

_                "Or me," she immediately countered._

_                "No," he frowned at her. "I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides, you got that real cool axe-thing going for you."_

_                "So you're gonna be with me in this."_

_                "Shoulder to shoulder," he replied with a small grin. "I'm yours."_

_                "No."_

_                "No, what?"_

_                "No," she repeated as she turned to walk away. "You're not gonna be in this fight."_

_                "Why the hell not?" he asked with a hint of anger lacing his voice._

_                 "'Cause I can't risk you."_

_                "You need me in this."_

_                "No," she stated again, "I need you gone."_

_                "Why?"_

_                "If I lose, if this thing gets past Sunnydale, then it's days- maybe hours- before the rest of the world goes," she said. "I need a second front, and I need you to run it."_

_                "Okay," he crossed his arms not ready to let this go so easily. "That's one reason. What's the other?"_

_                She was soon leaving the crypt they had been occupying. "There is no other."_

_                "Is it Spike?" The simple question caused the girl to stop and turn. "You're not telling me something. And his scent, I remember it pretty well."_

_                "You vampires," She groaned with a frown. "Did anybody ever tell you the whole smelling people thing's a little gross?" Turning again she began away._

_                Persisting the subject, he followed. "Is he your boyfriend?"_

_                "Is that your business?"_

_                "You in love with him?" he quickly caught himself. "Okay, maybe I'm out of line, but this is kind of a curve ball for me. I mean, we are talking about Spike here."_

_                "It's different. He's different," she answered. "He has a soul now."_

_                This brought him to a stop before he dropped his gaze that then lifted it. "Oh…Well."_

_                "What?"_

_                "That's great," he said before adding on a few words to himself. "Everyone's got a soul now."_

_                "He'll make a difference."_

_                "You know, I started it. The whole having a soul," he stated much like a jealous child would, as if his soul was some sort of a fashion trend. "Before it was all the cool new thing."_

_                "Oh my God," she glanced over at him. "Are you twelve?"_

_                "I'm getting the brush off for Captain Peroxide," he grumbled. "It doesn't necessarily bring out the champion in me."_

_                "You're not getting the brush off," she frowned a little. "Are you just going to come here and go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?"_

_                "Aha!" he exclaimed pointing to her at her mistake. "Boyfriend!"_

_                "He's not," she stated with a sigh. "But, he is in my heart."_

_                "That'll end well," he turned and walked towards a tombstone that was promptly leaned against._

_                "What was the highlight of our relationship?" she asked as she moved towards him. "When you broke up with me, or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys." Soon she was with him, leaning against the tombstone at his side. "And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the offing with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now." She could not help but chuckle at her predicament, "You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing, I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."_

_                "Because you're the slayer?"_

_                "Because-"she glanced at him for a moment before rethinking her explanation. "Okay, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I'll turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat-" she paused here rethinking her words once more, "or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then…that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."_

_                "Any thought on who might enjoy," he sighed a little irritated. "Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"_

_                "I'm not really thinking that far ahead," she informed. "That's kind of the point."_

_                He watched her for a moment before handing her the amulet. "I'll go start working on the second front. Make sure I don't have to use it." With that, he straightened himself and began away._

_                "Angel," she called after him. "I do, sometimes think that far ahead."_

_                "Sometimes is something," he answered after pausing to peer back at her. With a smile, he resumed his steps._

_                "Be a long time coming," she called out. "Years, if ever."_

_                He shrugged as he continued his walk. "I ain't getting any older…"_

                Glancing away from the amulet, she sighed a little shaking her head once more as the memory drifted away. Her gaze rested on her front door before she slowly pushed it open. Stepping inside she froze and blinked with surprise at the sight that met her. Shock didn't last long though, as the girl that had been standing there, to meet her, drew back her foot and delivered a hefty kick to her shin drawing a pained "Ow!" from her as she bent forward to rub the assaulted limb.

                "Dumbass," the girl muttered as she folded her arms over her chest.

                She looked towards the dining room where her group of friends sat before letting her accusing gaze rest upon the younger of the two males there. Immediately he held up his hands in defense.

                "Don't look at me," he said. "This is a Summers' thing. It's all very violent."

                Buffy Summers returned her green gaze to her little sister, Dawn, and pouted a little. She had told said man to get her out of town, and yet here she was at home and not happy. Leave it to Xander to let a teenager over power him. 

Buffy straightened slightly before she eyed her sister. "If you get killed, I'm telling."

*

**_Authors Note: _**

****

_Okay, Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. "Buffy the vampire slayer meets Hercules: The Legendary journeys? There is no possible way!" Right? (If not, God bless your soul) Well, yes. You have every right to think that (The Lord knows I was thinking the same thing), after all two very unlikely characters in two very unlikely settings. But as a creative writer, I must explore the reaches of unknown! Take on the challenges presented before me with a lifted head! And all that other courageous crap that writers strive for. And so, here it is. Me thinking "If someone can make a pretty descent Buffy/LoTR crossover (which they have) why not a descent Buff/ Herc crossover?" Hence the birth of this oddly paired fanfiction. However, I must admit some of the characters maybe slightly off (especially the one's from Hercules given the show's been canceled a little longer then buffy and I haven't been able to catch the reruns on the SciFi channel) but I've done my best, granted this is only like a prologue I guess you could say. I'd also like to thank my lovely little beta Jessica for helping me get the basic plot of the story together and helping tie up what loose ends we could find. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Applies 

**The Battle and a Wedding Celebration**

Buffy sighed silently, her fingers lacing and unlacing with the pale hand that rested on her side. For a moment, her green gaze rose to take in the appearance of the body next to her, a small look of fondness passing over her features.

                Platinum strands stood up in short spikes upon his head and made his pale skin seem even paler in the shadows of the room. His skin itself seemed unreal, pale to the point that it seemed almost white and smooth. It was flawless in a sense, as were his hands, though cold to the touch. However, despite his seemingly perfect features and his seemingly good intentions (as of late), she could not feel what he so hoped for. She could not return the feelings he revealed to her. She knew she was wrong for doing things like this, and yet she continued for her own selfish reasons. He probably knew, but he probably did not care…and if he did not, why should she?

                Again, her green hues rested upon the cold pale hand within her own. Suddenly the hand moved and the body shifted until he was laying on his side, his back now to her. She did not mind though, no. Instead, she took this opportunity to slowly sit up and slip from the small cot.

                Bare feet retracted for a moment at the feeling of the cool cemented floor beneath her before they rested fully upon the surface. She stood and slowly began to walk the distance to the far wall. Her eyes bounced over the shadows of the room and took in the walls and ceiling, and for a moment, she eyed the punching bag that hung from a chain in the center of what now came clear to be a basement of some sort. 

Upon the punching bag was a crudely drawn sketch: A circle for the head, sticks of hair standing on end, two large X's for eyes, and pointed fangs that slipped out from a frowning line to represent lips. It was a perfect little doodle of the ever-brooding Angel that was drawn by the ever-brooding man who still slept on the cot.

                She shook her head a little before she turned and began towards the window on the opposing wall. Her gaze drew itself to the sky and her eyes rested on the several constellations visible to her. If she had half the mind Willow had, she might have been able to name them, but she did not, so she settled for simply watching them.

                "Pretty, ain't it?" an all too familiar country accented voice asked from Buffy's right.

                Green eyes shifted to the figure now there, her face remaining somewhat indifferent. "You're not him," she muttered as she took in the sight of the Priest Caleb. It was not he. She knew it was not. She killed him, she was positive of that.

                "No, you killed him right and proper," The First muttered with a small grin. "Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army."

                "An army of vampires," Buffy stated for him with a slight roll of her eyes. "However will I fight."

                "Every day our numbers swell, but then. You do have an army of your own," he pointed out with a slight tap to that chiseled chin. "Some thirty-odd pimply-faced girls, don't know the pointy end of a stake." A pause came before a look of feigned concerned passed over his features, "Maybe I should call this off."

                "Have you ever considered a cool name?" Buffy cut in, as if to point out her boredom. "I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless. How about 'The Taunter'? Strikes fear in the heart-"

                "I will overrun this Earth," he cut in with a hiss of annoyance. "And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

                "Talk on. I'm not afraid of you."

                He rolled his eyes before he nodded towards the still slumbering male in the cot. "Then why aren't you asleep in you dead lover's arms? 'Cause he cannot help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill:" 

Suddenly Caleb's form began to shift, his features churned until they became more feminine, more pretty. Brown strands grew long and blonde while eyes turned into a startling green. Within seconds Caleb, the dead priest, was gone and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or at least what could pass for her, stood in his place.

                "Into every generation, a slayer is born," he mocked, his voice remarkably similar to that of Buffy's own. " One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to- there's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone." 

The First smirked a little after his speech, peering at the silent slayer before him. "Where's your sappy comeback?"

                "You're right."

                "Hmm, not you best."

                "I'm drowning in footwear!" another voice shouted into the air of the basement, the thick English accent resonating off the walls. Suddenly the man in the cot shot up from his place, causing Buffy to turn and peer at him with an arched brow. "Weird dream," He muttered before noting Buffy was not lying at his side, as she had been when he fell asleep, and instead was standing barefoot in the middle of the room. "Buffy? Is something wrong?"

                Buffy blinked a little before she glanced to where The First had stood. She stared at the empty air and then looked back once again. 

"No, Yeah. I just realized something," a small smile creased her pink lips at her thoughts. "Something that really never occurred to me before… We're gonna win."

*

                "Come get your very own Xena Biography!" he called into the crowd as he waved his arms about with the air of professionalism. "You Miss!" He quickly called out as he pointed to a passing mother who rushed her two children along the dirt market street, "Do your children have trouble falling asleep? What better way to get them to dream land than telling them how Xena beat Aries God of War. Or how she and her sidekick Gabrielle helped Hercules himself release the god Prometheus!" The woman eyed the odd fat merchant with a frown before she quickly turned her attention back to her children once more. And again, Salmoneus found himself at of a loss of customers and money.

                "You'd think that after Xena and Gabrielle's deaths they'd want more," Salmoneus muttered to himself as she looked back to his cart of unbought goods. Okay, so it was not exactly the honorable thing to do in relation to two of his own friends' deaths but he had to eat. Right? He had luckily managed to borrow a few of Gabrielle's scrolls from a man by the name of Joxer (sp?) a year or so back and copied them down himself (since the man seemed quite reluctant with letting the scrolls go) and now set about selling them. Unfortunately, Xena's travels were mostly known by word of mouth. Go figure, and just his luck.

                With a sigh and a shake of his turban bound head, Salmoneus rounded his cart, tossing the large cover over his items, and made his way to its front where his mule currently stood nibbling on some grass. Grabbing the reign's he lightly patted the mule's head. "Well, I suppose we should get going. Got a wedding to go to and we want to make it there before night fall."

                Rounding the mule, the plump man made notion to climb onto the beast's back when something, or someone grabbing a rough hold on the back of his robe and yanked him backwards. He would have fallen if not for the fact the pull grew even more stronger until whoever it was had successfully yanked the poor entrepreneur into the shadows of the alleyway.

                "Hey!" Salmoneus yelped as he finally found his footing and yanked himself free of the hold. He turned prepared to plead for his life if need be. "Okay, okay! I didn't write the scrolls, but-" his words were brought to a quick halt as the cloaked figure lifted his arm, the gloved hand holding up an amulet that dangled from a silver chain. 

It was strange, the feeling that over came him. The figure needed not words to let the salesman know that the amulet was meant for him to take. It was almost as if the amulet was calling to him, begging to be taken. And who was he to deprive the treasure of such? And so, before he could think his hands grabbed the amulet within their grasp.

                Salmoneus stared at the jewel for a long moment, admiring the unearthly perfect craftsmanship of its form and setting. It was not until he looked up that he realized he no longer stood in the alleyway, but back at his Mule's side. Confusion swept over his features as he glanced about, trying to decipher what exactly happened. And after a moment of thinking, he decided some things were better left unanswered, and shoved the necklace into his robes.

                "It is dangerous to disturb the flow of time," the Oracle's voice whispered to the cloaked figure as he stepped from the safety of the shadows. His tired eyes watched as the merchant mounted his mule and started out of the city of Delphi.

                "You told me of Strife's actions in hopes of help, did you not Oracle?" the cloaked figure retorted, the disapproval evident in their voice. " Help I have provided."

*

                "Iolaus," Hercules called as he knocked on the frame of the bedroom door. He leaned forward and allowed his head to peak in before his body followed in suit.

                "In here Herc," a voice called from within the room. Iolaus turned from his mirror and adjusted his silk tunic once more. "How do I look?"

                Hercules entered the room as he regarded the question with a tilted head. His blue eyes swept over the form of his friend taking in his appearance. 

The man was dressed in a silk tunic, probably bought by Adilane's father, of a creamy white and with golden hemming. A new pair of brown leather pants adorned his legs, and brown furred boots encased his feet. The leather gauntlets he usually wore were left on the floor, along side the pile of his traveling clothes, on the other side of the bed. 

He smiled at the sight, "You look, good."

                "Good?" Iolaus repeated as a look of panic fell over his features. "I should change."

                "Iolaus!" Hercules quickly called with a light laugh on his voice. He quickly grabbed his friend by the shoulders and ushered him back away from the pile of clothes. "You look fine!"

                "Are you sure?" Iolaus asked as he was forced away from his destination. "I just, I just don't want anything to go wrong."

                Hercules lightly patted the man's shoulder with a sigh and a smile. "I know. You're just going to have to relax. Everything's going to be fine!"

                Iolaus looked at the man he had come to know and love like a brother before he sighed a little. He nodded then and moved to sit on the bed's foot, "I know. I guess it's just last minute jitters."

                "Yeah," the demi god sympathized. He too claimed a seat at the foot of the bed. "By the way, Adilane showed me you're wedding gift."

                "Gift!" Iolaus shot up from where he sat the color suddenly melting from his face.

                "Yeah," Hercules replied with an arch of his brow. "You know, you exchange gifts and vows at a wedding."

                "No!" Iolaus muttered turning to peer at his friend. " I forgot to get Adilane a wedding gift!"

                "You forgot?"

                "I was so caught up in catching up with you and helping Mepaclise prepare the wedding that I completely forgot about the wedding gift!" Iolaus paced the length of the bedroom as he ran his hands through curly strands. "This is bad! This is really, really bad!"

                "Iolaus," Hercules called in attempt to calm his friend's worries, "calm down. We still have some time left. We can go into town and purchase something there."

                "Or," Iolaus began as he paused in front of the window of the bedroom, "we can buy something here."

                Hercules lifted an eyebrow in confusion as he watched his friend turn from the room and rush out the door. It took him a moment, but soon he followed his friend out of the room and out of the house. 

They jogged out towards the farm's front gate where a mule pulled cart slowly rode.

                "Salmoneus!" Iolaus called to the merchant that dismounted the mule.

                "Iolaus! Hercules!" the plump man greeted with a wide grin and a clasp of hands to both. "Sorry I'm late, had to make a stop in Delphi. I hope things haven't started."

                "Not yet," Hercules supplied.

                "No," Iolaus replied as well before he smiled. "You couldn't have better timing! Do you have anything suitable to buy?"

                Salmoneus arched his brow in slight confusion to the odd question, only to be supplied with yet another answer by Hercules.

                "Genius here forgot to get Adilane a wedding gift."

                "I see," Salmoneus touched the tip of his chin a little before turning to look at his cart. " Well you're in luck my friend! I've got gifts galore, and for you I'll give a discount!"

                The two men exchanged skeptical glances as the merchant set about pulling back the covers to his cart. Within he revealed his small treasure trove of items ranging from urns and jewelry, to scrolls and rugs, a strange assortment indeed.

                "And I've even brought a bit of my bubbly water if you care for that too!" He added as he turned and grinned at them.

                "No thanks," Iolaus answered as he began to poke through the assorted items. He picked up a vase before he frowned and tossed it back in. He then picked up a rather fake replica of what might have passed for Aphrodite's golden necklace.

                Hercules mimicked his friend as he held up a rug or two and tossed them back. He held up probably the strangest article of clothing he had seen, "Don't you have anything, normal?"

                "I have you know that all this stuff is priceless," Salmoneus retorted with a look of hurt upon his face. "And as far as normal goes? Who wants normal!"

                "Hey what about that?" Iolaus asked. He motioned to the necklace that he spotted on the ground before he knelt and picked it up.

                Holding the amulet by the chain, he lifted it eye level for inspection. It was a large, round crystal that sat within a silver starburst setting and the chain was that of coarse silver. Almost immediately though, the amulet was snatched away from the man's grasp.

                "_That _is mine," Salmoneus inserted as he clutched the necklace tightly in his grasp. "It must have fallen out of my pocket."

                "Come on Salmoneus," Iolaus pleaded with a little frown. "Out of all the crap you got, you won't sell me that one amulet?"

                "No," Salmoneus retorted sharply before he turned and readied to continue on his way.

                "Wait a minute," Hercules quickly made his way into the merchants path. "Maybe we can bargain, how much do you want for it?"

                Salmoneus shifted slightly beneath the man's gaze and he looked back to his shorter companion, "Well, since you do need it…100 dinars."

                "100 hundred dinars!" Iolaus exclaimed.

                "25," Hercules countered.

                "80," Salmoneus said.

                "35."

                "75."

                "50 dinars and I won't break your arm trying to pry that thing from your hands." Iolaus inserted with a rather persuasive glare.

                "Alright, 50 dinars it is!" Salmoneus replied with an all too willing hand stretching out and shoved the amulet into the man's hand.

                Iolaus graciously took the item and glanced to his friend with a small frown. He dug into his pouch, pulled out the appropriate amount of dinars, and handed them over reluctantly before mumbling.

                "It better be worth it cause that's all I have."

                Hercules patted his friend on his back with a light chuckle and a shake of his head, "Come on. It's almost time."

                Iolaus nodded a little at his friend be he began back for the house, Hercules at his side. 

                The last of the sun slipped from the view of on lookers as the last of purple and pinks faded from the night sky. The only light was that left by the moon and the flickering light from the torches that littered the grounds around the wedding sight. From amongst the crowd of assorted peasants and travelers alike came a soft voice. The song it sang drifted into the night air as it mingled with the chorus of crickets and the sound of the breeze.

                Iolaus turned his gaze from Hercules that stood at his side as his blue eyes shifted to the back door of the little farmhouse that was decorated accordingly. The guest split a pathway as a figure appeared in the doorway, her snow-white gown glimmering and dancing in the night's breeze. Her face seemed to glow its own unearthly glow almost making the groom's breath catch in the midst of his throat. 

She smiled.

*

                Buffy's shoes echoed off the stone steps as she descended into the basement of Sunnydale High School. Her mind raced and her body fought the urge to just turn back and call the whole thing off, especially with the sight that met her as she reached the bottom. There, around the seal that led to the Hellmouth, stood the potential slayers she had taken charge of since this whole mess had started. Since the first made his presence known.

                Reluctantly she pushed her way into the group and emerged in the center at the tip of the seal.         

                "You first B." Faith called as she held out the dagger to the blond slayer that stood across the seal. It was clear Faith saw the doubt within her green eyes.

                Buffy's slender hand reached across the seal and grasped the dagger despite herself. Holding it with one hand, she sighed and drew the sharpened blade across the pale flesh of her hand. The knife was then passed on to the next girl. 

It only took a few minutes before each of the girls present had sliced their palms and all at once they held their hands over the seal, their blood dripping over the stone and coloring its gray surface red with their blood.

                The stone seal suddenly creaked, the dirt shifting as the stone rotated in its spot. Suddenly the seal dropped down revealing the circular staircase that led into the depths of the Hellmouth; where the enemy rested.

                Buffy couldn't help but let her mind drift, drift back to the house where these girls at her side sat staring up at her with wide eyes as she spoke. No as she lectured them.

                _"I hate this," she stated firmly as she looked to the teenagers that surrounded her. "I hate being here. I hate that you have to be here. I hate that there's evil, and that I was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I hadn't been. I know a lot of you wish I hadn't been either." Kennedy and Rona glanced to each before they slightly glanced away, clearly having been ones to think those very thoughts. Buffy did not mind though, she only continued. "But this isn't about wishes. This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes, not when its army is ready, now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm finishing this once and for all._

_                "Right now you're asking yourself, 'what makes this different? What makes us anything more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?' True none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice…"_

                Sure, she sounded all high and mighty then, but now? Could she really risk these girls' lives for a shot in the dark? She pushed the thoughts aside and instead took her first steps into the Hellmouth. The others followed her lead, hesitantly stepping into the dark hole that was destined to be their doom.

*

                "We are gathered here today to witness the holy union of these two souls," The priest announced as he looked up from the couple before him.

                Iolaus barely heard his words though, his eyes remaining glued upon the girl at his side. Her dark, almost black, shining curls seemed to glow along with her soft peach toned face. Those jade green eyes were alive with electricity and, what he was sure was, a hint of something more. 

Adilane had always seemed to stand out against everyone else. The way she talked, the way she walked, in everything she did. Her confidence rivaled any man's as did her determination and will, and yet her innocent nature seemed to make her so fragile and perfect. Granted she snored when she slept and tended to trip over her skirt more than once a day, but to Iolaus she was a goddess. 

But what made her different than the others? He was not quite sure, but it was definitely something within those eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes that currently stared back at him with love and excitement that rivaled his own.

*

                Spike shifted a little as he stepped off the last step, his gaze drifting down to the amulet that adorned his neck, "Not to be buzz kill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

                "I'm not worried," Buffy murmured to herself almost oblivious to the words that were spoken to her. She was much too busy trying to keep her mind from wandering into the darker regions of it.

                "I'm getting zero juice here," Spike repeated as he glanced towards the much shorter blond, "and I look like Elizabeth Taylor."

                "Cheer up Liz," Faith inserted as she came up to the vampire's side her hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans. "Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear."

                The group slowly inched towards the edge of what they stood on, apparently, a large rocky cliff and peered over its edge into the depth of the Hellmouth. The reddish-orange stones seemed to glow with fire from below as shadows danced across the rocky walls, small figures seemingly moving across the crudely cut paths in it. 

"I'm not worried," Buffy murmured once more.

It did not take much for them to know exactly what they were, nor how many of them there seemed to be. Turok-hans, thousands of them, littered the walls growling at the each other as they walked and worked about things unknown to any of those that watched. Then they seemed to suddenly stop their workings, peering up directly at the group. They growled to themselves before snarling and turning their growls onto to the intruders. It did not take too much for them to break into a sudden charge, the whole lot of them.

                "I'm not worried," Buffy again stated as her grip on the stake in hand tightened.

                "Really?" Rona asked, as her eyes grew wide. " 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech."

*

                "Do you Adilane, take this man to be you husband, to love and to hold through, sickness and in health. Until death do you part?"

                Adilane smiled gently to the priest, before that smile turned onto the man that currently held her hand in his own. He was shaking, nervousness she noted. It only brought a brighter smile to her lips. Did she truly want to marry this man? The man that she had met only a year or so ago and had come to know better than she knew herself? Yes. There was no debating the subject.

                "I do…"

                "And do you Iolaus, take this woman to be your wife, to love and to hold through, sickness and in health. Until death do you part?"

                "Yes, I mean. I do," Iolaus quickly stated as his breaths became heavy with excitement. His smile seemed plastered upon his face, his gaze glued upon the woman before him.

                "The gifts?" The priest asked as he looked to the best man and the bridesmaid.

                The girl Adilane had chosen to be her bridesmaid stepped forward and placed the small box within the woman's hand. She then placed a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. Adilane smiled back as she watched a similar exchange happen between Iolaus and his best man, Hercules, though without the friendly kiss to go along.

                Opening the box, Adilane pulled out that small golden pendant. She noted the smile on her counterpart's lips, she took it as he either thought it cute or he did indeed like the wedding gift. Unclasping the hook, she stepped forward. Her slender arms reached up behind his neck and clasped it back. She adjusted the necklace accordingly before she slowly stepped back to look at him.

                Iolaus looked down at the pendant before he glanced back to her with a small smile. His own hand held a hastily wrapped gift of his own, Adilane could tell. Shaking hands set about unbinding the gift before slowly holding up the chained, crystal amulet. 

                She almost gasped at the sight of the large crystal and had the notion to refuse it because it may have cost too much for the man, but she knew that would not be too bright. So instead, she let that wide grin press against her lips as he stepped forward and clasped the chain about her neck, the amulet resting against her chest and glimmering with an unreal shine.

*

                The room was dark, and for the most part quiet. Within the glass window the light of the flame reflected, bouncing off the glossy surface and casting eerie shadows across the principal's office. Occasionally the flames shifted and danced as one of the two bodies, which were present, moved or shifted. The flames were the product of the circle of candles that lined the carpeted floor of the office, surrounding the large axe known as the 'Scythe'.

                "They should be in place," Willow Rosenberg informed the girl seated across from her as she lowered onto her knees, her hands rubbing the sweat from her palms onto her pants. "Okay, magic time. You ready to, heh, heh, kill me?"

                "Starting to be," the girl replied as she offered the red head a soft smile.

                "Good. Fun. Great," Willow replied as she shifted her gaze from the girl, Kennedy. "Brace yourself."

                "Come on, Red," Kennedy stated with a look of determination upon her young face. "Make it happen."

                Closing her eyes, Willow began her soft prayer to the goddess before a chant began to slip from her mouth, her fingers gently resting against the cool, red surface of the scythe that laid before her. Her voice only grew louder as a wind began to pick up and swirl about the room. Her voice fought to be heard over the rising roar. Even as the candles blew out, she continued and Kennedy remained where she knelt. She refused to run away, refused to leave her lover's side. She had promised her that after all.

                As the roar of the wind grew within the small office, so did the sound of Willow's voice until and eruption of power surged forth from the woman. An unearthly glow consumed her body and the scythe. Her once red hair shot stark white and grew in length. Her gaze lifted to the ceiling she could not see as her chest heaved with the rush of power.

                "Oh, my, Goddess!"

*

                Hercules smiled softly as he watched Iolaus and Adilane seal their marriage with a loving kiss. No sooner did cheers fly up from the crowd that was there, a combination of old friends and new. Hercules too joined in the cheering as he slapped his friend upon his back and laughed before he allowed the two to make the trek through the path provided by the crowd leading towards the back where the wedding party would commence.

                He watched them disappear beyond the flood of bodies that crowded behind them as conversations of food and dancing filled the night air. And despite his happiness for his friend, Hercules could not help but feel a hint of jealousy for him as well. His friend was married now, had found his soul mate. And he was not even the big Hero people always talked about, or women threw themselves at. No. He was just ordinary, loyal Iolaus. It did not seem quite fair.

                "Hey Herc!" Iolaus's voice ripped through the dark thoughts of the Demi god as he poked his head around the corner. "I saved you a piece of cake!"

                "Uh, yeah!" Hercules called back as he pressed a smile on his lips. So, he did not exactly have the greatest luck with woman. Especially since all of the ones he truly loved ended up dead, or did not remember him do to his own will to keep them alive. It did not matter right now though. He was supposed to be celebrating after all; his friend was married now, and happy. He could brood another day.

                As he started for the party, he shook away his thoughts and let happier ones fill his mind. Though he did take a moment to stop and peer over his shoulders into the shadowy distance. Why did he have the strangest feeling of being watched?

                The small group of Turok-han quickly ducked down against the ground as the demi god shifted his gaze in their direction. Their grunts and growls were forced into silence out of fear of being discovered. They needed the element of surprise if things were going to go as planned. And their Master will not be pleased if that did not happen, he made that quite clear himself.

*

Buffy braced herself as she still stood within the Hellmouth, the army growing ever so near her and her own little army. She closed her eyes for a second as she let her mind drift back to the night before.

                _"So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power…now?" Buffy asked as she motioned with her hand towards the potentials around her. "In every generation, one slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman is more powerful than all of them combined." Buffy pointed to the redheaded witch to her right that glanced down almost bashfully at the statement. "So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power._

_                "Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a slayer will be a slayer. Every girl who could have power, will have the power. Can stand up, will stand up. Slayers, every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"_

 God, she hoped this worked. She hoped she was right. Her thoughts were confirmed as Vi's voice spoke up from behind her with confidence that seemed to come from the depths of, nowhere. It was the confidence of a Slayer.

                "These guys are dust."

*

To My Reviewers 

**CharmedChick:** Hey! I'm glad you think my fic will turn out good, and I hope your right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!

**Lisette:** Hiyo! Thanks for the wonderful review. And as you can see, I've found a title n.n;. I don't know if it'll really go with the story, but I think it'll do. Do you? As far as my writing style goes…thanks a lot! I don't really think I'm _that_ advanced, and still have a LOT of room for improvement, but ya know, I'm getting there, yes? Thankie bunches! (And update your stories soon too! I'm diein' here!)

**Authors Note**

 And to anyone else out there who's taken the time to read my story, thanks a lot! I really do appreciate it! I also want to thank my beta, once again, for helping me with getting my story idea off the ground and helping edit my stories. Without her I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out. So. Thankie Jess! Thanks again to all my reviewers and readers for taken the time to enjoy my little story, and hopefully I'll update soon! Luckily, my graduation is coming up in four weeks so that means more time to work on my stories. School years winding down so keep an eye out for (possibly) frequent updates! Okay? Great! Relax, Read, and Enjoy! (RR&E)

And remember…

 **"Any fool can risk their life, it takes a hero to risk their heart." – Xena Warrior Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer Applies_

**Too Good to be True**

Buffy stood there, her gaze locked upon the large canyon that was once Sunnydale as dust clouds billowed into the bright blue sky above. Her arms folded protectively about her still bleeding waist, but she paid the wound no attention. It would heal soon enough as she knew it would. To her left she heard the footsteps of the others approach, the voice of Faith soon following. 

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," the dark haired slayer said. She glanced at the petite blonde to her right and let a small smile cross her dark red lips.

"There is another one in Cleveland," Giles inputted from his place at the back of the small group. He then knelt and picked up a rock. He eyed it for a moment before he chucked it into the canyon, "Not to spoil the moment."

"We saved the world," Xander said. He smiled a little at the thought.

"We changed the world," Willow added. A few red strands danced into her gaze as the hot wind from the California desert blew across the barren land, her footsteps soon bringing her to her friend's side. "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

Buffy however did not register the words of her witch friend, her mind still drifting, still lost in a sea of thoughts. The one that was prominent was that of Spike, the one she owed everything to.

_"Buffy!" he cried out as he stumbled back a few steps, his gaze resting upon the amulet that pulsed with untold powers._

_ "Spike!" she heard herself shout back. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the glowing amulet, and her feet made move to approach him. However, the amulet had not the mercy to wait as a bright light filled the darkened caverns of the hell mouth._

_ It was brighter than any light she had ever seen, like concentrated rays of the sun itself. Rays that shot forth with a vengeance, dusting each and every Turok-han it touched. The screams of pain echoed out in the cavern, bouncing off the quaking rock walls, as other sounds of astonishment followed._

_ "Everybody out, now!" she heard Faith shout. And soon everyone was rushing to the staircase that led back into the school building, where Spike still stood in surprised awe._

_ "I can feel it, Buffy," he gasped as his eyes remained glued to the amulet dangling about his pale neck._

_ "What?" she asked as she stood at his side, her green hues wide with worry and her own surprise._

_ "My soul," he said. His eyes rose to meet hers, and for the first time she saw what she knew was the key to her ever loving the killer before her: his soul. His eyes bore the silent turmoil for his crimes as well as the relief and content of being restored. Of having redeemed himself. "It's really there. Kind of stings."_

_ Buffy stood there for a long moment, oblivious to the crashing rocks and the quaking earth. Her mind was too busy whirling with this new information, with the sudden fear that hit her. Fear of losing the newly redeemed Vampire.****_

****

****_"Go on, then," he said as he redirected his weighted gaze to the opening above._

_ "No," she said with a shake of her head. "No, you've done enough. You could still-"_

_ "No, you've beat them back," he quickly cut in, "It's for me to do the cleanup."_

_ "Buffy, come on!"_

_ Buffy glanced up the stairwell as Faith's face became evident through the opening._

_ "Got to move, lamb," Spike said with a bitter smile in her direction. "I think it's fair to say school's out for the bloody summer."_

_ "Spike!" she started to argue again, daring to take another step towards his seemingly glowing form. He held out his hand though, stopping her mere feet away._

_ "I mean it!" Spike shouted with a frown, "I got to do this!"_

_ She stared at him, her green hues meeting his own cold gaze. And again she found herself staring into the depths of his soul, a soul that cried out to her. It begged her to let him do this one thing in return for all the wrongs he had done. She could not argue with that, she knew better. She found her hand rising, she felt her fingers lace within his own, and she felt the grip of his hand on hers. Even as his pale skin lit ablaze, she held onto him not wanting him to do this alone. Or at least, not without some sort of comfort._

_ "I love you," she whispered to him._

_ "No you don't, but thanks for saying it," he replied with a heartfelt smile. His flaming hand soon retracted from hers, his face lifting to the sky, "Now Go! I want to see how this ends…"_

It was the last time she saw him, the last time she would ever see him again. She should have been sad over the loss, but she could not help but feel a small sense of accomplishment. Accomplishment for helping Spike redeem himself, helping him finally see through the eyes of not a killer, but the man he once was.

"The First is scrunched. So, what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

Buffy had barely registered the witch's words as she was yanked from her reverie. She did not glance at the woman though, taking too much comfort in the sight of the canyon now stretched out before her.

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore," Faith added as she smiled at her old rival. "Just got to live like a person. How's that feel?"

"Yeah. Buffy," Dawn questioned, her gaze moving to her sister as well. "What are we goin' to do now?"

Buffy continued to stare at the canyon as a smile dared to cross her dry lips. Yes, slowly it spread over those lips and soon dared to reach those tired green hues. For the first time since Angel had left, a real smile crossed her delicate features. It was finally done; she _was_ no longer the Chosen One. No. She was finally a normal girl again. A girl that could go out with her friends, go to the mall, and not have to worry about whether the next apocalypse depended on her ability alone to fight and to kill. She was not alone…

She heard the others move towards the school bus where the other slayers awaited them.

_The other slayers,_ she thought as her smile only grew. Shaking her head, she gave her home of the last seven or so years one last farewell. She laughed a little to herself as she slowly moved her tired feet away from the canyon, her back slowly turning on the devastation behind her. On the devastation that consumed her life. She was finally free-

A sudden chill slipped up the Slayer's spine, her green hues widening. Something was not right. Something was going to happen. She had only a second to spin about and spot the faint glimmer of something deep within the canyon's trough. And then, all at once it happened…

* * *

Laughter echoed out into the night as the moon hung high within the star lit sky. The sound of glasses clinking and people dancing filled the air along side the smells of food and flowers. It was truly a joyous celebration for the two newly weds that laughed and danced along side old and new friends. Hercules could barely remember the last time he had seen his companion so happy as he was now. It was a refreshing site.

"Come Hercules!" Adilane called as she picked up the many folds of her skirt with one hand and led Iolaus with the other, "Dance with me!"

"Yes please!" Iolaus agreed as he wiped his forehead free of perspiration. "If I dance anymore I might die before the honeymoon."

"Oh you're such a baby," the bride pouted as she playfully shoved Iolaus with a hand. He welcomed it though, and allowed himself to collapse into the chair just next to the demi-god. Adilane turned her green hues back onto Hercules with a sweet smile, "Dance with me, please?"

Hercules chuckled at the two's antics before he nodded a little, "Alright, one dance."

"Good!" she yelped with a bounce as she quickly snatched up the man's hand and hauled him out of the chair with a force that belied her small frame.

"Hey Herc! Good luck!" Iolaus called with a heart filled laugh.

"How sweet," Strife mocked from his place far away from the smiling faces and gay array of foods and lights. He frowned heavily as he shook his head before turning his gaze to the shadow behind him.

"Are you sure she is the one?" the voice hissed out, its hulking form shifting with its words.

"Now would I lie to you?" Strife asked with a smile. It fell however, and his pale fingers twisted about each other with mere discomfort from the aura of the being. It was far more disturbing than his Uncle ever was. "Well then," he muttered after a moment of awkward silence. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Strife's smile of deceit returned as the shadow dispersed into the air, leaving nothing within its wake. Eyes turned back onto the scene of the party. His hands rubbed together in excited anticipation. A squeal that reflected the godling's demented ideas escaped his throat. Everything was going so well.

Hercules laughed as he was led around the patch of land that had been designated for dancing only. His leather booted feet hopped and skipped as he turned and spun around along with the rest of the guests that dared to enjoy themselves. It was odd, being the one being led in a dance, but he enjoyed himself as Adilane continued to drag him through the energetic steps. The band continued to play its lively tune, weaving its merry magic throughout the crowd. Even those sitting could not help but to bob a knee or tap a finger as they talked and laughed. However, the feeling of merriment and happiness was quickly ruined as a blood-curdling scream floated over the music and chattering, over the dancing and laughing. Everything fell deadly silent as the band stopped its notes and the people fell still. The mood that was once so free and alive grew thick with fear.

A path of shocked gasps and wary feet was made as Mepaclise stumbled forward, his hand gripping his neck as blood seeped through his shacking fingers. His mouth opened as he tried to form words, but only a wheeze of pain escaped him before his form crumbled forward.

"Father!" Adilane cried. She quickly dashed forward before her form dropped at his side, her hands quickly flying to the bloody wound about his neck.

"Mepaclise!" Iolaus and Hercules shouted as the two joined the woman.

The old man opened his mouth once more, his eyes wide with fear as his bloodied hand rose to gesture in the direction in which he had come. He closed his eyes then, mustering up what strength he could, called out his warning, "Demons!"

The warning came too late as unearthly growls consumed the area, soon mingled by surprised screams of the wedding guests. All at once, the creatures came from left and right, from the back and from ahead. The guest screamed as their arms flailed within the air, whatever respect they had for each other quickly dieing in a mad panic to run for safety.

"Father!" Adilane continued to scream, her mind oblivious to the danger that threatened them and oblivious to the fact that it was now dead eyes that peered up at her.

"Iolaus!" Hercules quickly cried as he rose to his feet and motioned to the house, "Get her to the house, now!"

"Right!" Iolaus replied as he quickly grabbed the frantic woman by the shoulders and hauled her onto her feet. She screamed though, and dared to struggle against his hold. He did not let go.

Iolaus may not have been Hercules, or gifted in any other way, but he had his strength and his abilities. So getting from their place in the middle of the field to the house was little chore, as was running with her struggling form towards the house, which would be the only real safety. His booted feet kept their footing true as he weaved and shoved through the crowd of panic, only once stumbling. He managed to find his footing, thank the gods, just in time to avoid the rusted sword that swung at his torso.

Taking a few steps back, he lifted his gaze to meet one of the oddest creatures he had ever seen. Granted it was no Cyclops, or even an eight legged human spider, but it was indeed different. Its teeth gleamed with the smear of fresh blood and its features screamed something for the depths of Hades, he was sure. Its skin was pale, its eyes wide and yellow, and for a moment he could not help but think it was perhaps one of Hera's henchmen. The idea was quickly dismissed, given the fact that Hera had reconciled her love with Zeus as well as her understanding with Hercules. Then, perhaps, another god?

His thoughts were cut short as he once again avoided the rusted blade of the creature, his foot immediately flying up to meet its chin. There was a sickening thud as the creature stumbled backwards and crashed into the near by tree.

"Iolaus," Adilane called nervously, drawing the man's attention away from the scrambling beast. Another creature was charging towards them with a war cry, its weapon raised to behead them both.

Iolaus quickly pulled her towards him, literally spinning her on her feet as he traded spaces with her form. His fist flew out to greet the cold flesh of the creature's face, sending it sprawling backwards onto the earth. He'd then yank his bride back, repeating the little feat, as his other fist met yet another creature that was heading their way. It too met the same fate as it comrade.

"What are they?" Adilane asked as she caught her breath and clung to Iolaus's arm.

"I don't know, and don't want to find out," he muttered as he eyed the motionless creature. "Come on," he then instructed. Once again their trek to the house continued.

They met little resistance, save for the occasional _demon_ that caught up with them. It was easily dealt with though. Soon Iolaus was hauling the girl into the back door and leading her down the hall to the nearest bedroom. Quickly he shoved her within in and called out his instructions.

"Stay in here. Bar the door and windows and do not come out until I come for you. Understand?"

"Iolaus!" Adilane began. Her green eyes were wide with worry. She knew he could fight; after all traveling with the Son of Zeus was not all roses and picnics, at least according to him.

"Trust me," he replied as he gave her a reassuring smile. He leaned for pecking her lips and giving her hand a squeeze before he pulled back and pulled the door shut behind him.

Adilane pouted for a moment, unsure of how she was to react to this. Granted she was not good with a sword, or with any weapon, but she was no coward either. Her gaze moved to the window where the sounds of terrified guests filled the air, along with a new stench, the stench of blood. Slowly, her sandaled feet brought her to the window where she laid eyes upon the carnage.

Bodies littered the ground, soaking within their own blood. Creatures ran back and forth attacking any who stood in their way, or even those that stood out of it. Amidst the battle was Hercules, helping those he could and killing those who meant to hurt the ones he helped. Within seconds, Iolaus was at his side.

For the first time, she saw what a team they made, how they read each other's moves without even looking. Almost as if it were some forbidden dance they only knew. She even marveled, even though she could not hear them, how they talked between their battles. As if it were nothing more then the usual.

Adilane suddenly screamed as a face popped before her gaze, its pale wrinkled skin invading her view. Immediately she grabbed the nearest thing, one of Iolaus's old leather boots, and hurled it at the face knocking it from the window. She then leaped forward, grabbed the shutters, and yanked them shut. Her fingers fumbled as she locked them.

Once managing that task, she stepped back from the window and turned to peer at the bedroom door. She should bar it as Iolaus had said. She looked about the room with a small frown of panic.

"Bar the door he says," She complained as she looked at the lack of things that were heavy enough to block the door, yet light enough to move, "but with what!" Her eyes soon fell on the chest at the foot of the bed, and without second thought, she moved towards it.

Gripping the iron handle, she began to haul the chest towards the door. She grunted with the effort as she managed to move the oak chest all of three feet before her foot slipped and backwards she fell. She landed upon her rear with a thump and a curse that sputtered past her lips.

_What does he keep in this thing! His swords? _Adilane thought with a heavy frown. Deciding to lighten the load, she opened the chest. And low and behold, there were Iolaus's swords wrapped within layers of clothe. _What a surprise._

The smirk that had spread across her pink lips quickly faded as the sound of a woman's scream came from outside the bedroom. Her brow furrowed as she slowly rose to her feet, wondering if it was one of the bride's maids in need of help. She was surprised as the scream came again and the door to the room flung open to let a short, chubby man dash in.

"Salmoneus?" Adilane heard herself question. Yes, it was indeed the merchant Iolaus had introduced her to. She felt the urge to laugh, but quickly bit it back as the large man was quick to hide his much larger form behind her own smaller one.

"Help me!" Salmoneus squeaked as he ducked behind her form. "They're going to kill me!"

Adilane opened her mouth to reply but clamped it shut as new forms appeared in the doorway.

The creatures were clad in armor and bared their fangs. They paused to peer at the woman and man in the doorway. Their yellow eyes flickered between the two before the first of them turned to the other two accompanying it. Grunts and growls were suddenly exchanged in some sort of communication neither Adilane nor Salmoneus could grasp. Occasionally they motioned to Adilane, or perhaps it was Iolaus.

Adilane did not wait to see what exactly the group planned to do with them. Instead, she quickly dived forward and gripped the hilt of one of the swords lying within the chest at her feet. Once sure she had a firm grip upon it she held it up in a defensive stance, something Iolaus did manage to teach her.

_Pointed end toward enemy_, she mentally told herself as she shifted her weight and scooted her feet against the wooden floor.

The creatures quickly snapped their gaze back to the woman, their lips turning into something resembling a smirk. Their hulking forms shifted, their blades rising. With a war cry that would chill any warrior's bones, they dash forward at the two.

Both Adilane and Salmoneus screamed rather pathetically as they dashed behind the bed to avoid the group. Salmoneus made sure to keep behind the sword-wielding bride. Such a brave man he was.

Outside, the battle continued. Iolaus currently scrambled backwards from a rather painful blow to his gut, as he gripped a piece of broken chair to use as a weapon. Just as he did another blow to his jaw sent him falling backwards onto his back. It did not hold him still, however, as he rolled quickly to his left narrowly avoiding the large blade of the creature he fought.

He quickly sprung back onto his feet and, with one fluid motion, swung his arm around slamming the broken wood straight through the creature's left shoulder. He took a step back as the creature stood there with its mouth agape and its eyes upon the wood that protruded from the front of its chest. Then, as if like magic, its form began to disintegrate.

He was stunned, to say the least, and dared to look at the dust pile now littering the green grass. His gaze then lifted to be met with the yellow eyes of the other creatures that looked at the pile as well with shocked looks. He shifted his weight a little with a blink, his lips turning into a nervous smile.

"Oops?" He asked with a little shrugged.

Hercules, who stood three bodies away, stared at his friend for a moment. "Well that makes things a lot more easier," he stated with a grin, prompting the battle to pick back up as if taken off 'pause'.

Iolaus and Hercules continued to fight, now using this knew knowledge of the creatures' vampire like weaknesses, and grabbed pieces of wood where they could find it.

It was in the midst of all the fighting that a scream erupted from the distance causing Iolaus to stop dead in his tracks. His face turned from the creature beneath him as his eyes landed upon the house.

"Adilane," he muttered, his blood running cold. "Adilane!" he shouted once more before he drove his makeshift weapon into the _demon's_ chest and mad a mad dash for the house.

* * *

_The other slayers,_ Buffy thought as her smile grew. Shaking her head, she gave her home of the last seven or so years one last farewell. She laughed a little to herself as she slowly moved her tired feet away from the canyon, her back slowly turning on the devastation behind her. On the devastation that consumed her life. She was finally free-

A sudden chill slipped up the Slayer's spine, her green hues widening. Something was not right. Something was going to happen.

She spun about, her green gaze wide with a sudden fear from an unknown source. They quickly found the source of her discomfort. A small white glimmer from the trough of the canyon caught her gaze.

It twinkled once, it twinkled twice, and then it happened. The glimmer turned into a full on explosion of light and power.

The power that emitted from the light caused the ground to quake once more as the shockwave caused the slayer to skid back quite a few feet from the sheer force. Her arms flew up to protect her gaze from the dust that rose up and the light that engulfed everything around her, she was surprised she even managed to keep on her feet.

Pain filled her body as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end, her blonde strands whipping about her face in a frantic frenzy. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, as if it were being pulled right from the meat and muscles that clung tenaciously to her bones. She even felt the warm caress of blood as it seeped from the depths of her right ear. And though her eyes were tightly shut, she could still see the searing white light that seemed to be the major cause of her pain. What cause her to panic though, was not the pain and not the light. It was the fact that it sounded as if nothing were happening. She could still hear the gentle breeze of the California desert, still here the fading footsteps of her companions as they made their way to the school bus. Hell, she could even hear that damned blue jay that flew over head, and yet her body and eyes felt and saw something so different. It was power that belied the calm sounds of a forbidden peace. A peace she seemed not to be able to be part of, yet again.

Her mouth opened to scream, but the air within her small body seemed to be pulled right out from her lungs by an unknown source, taking her voice with her. She could not scream, she could not move, she was helpless to this power.

Her muscles tensed against her will, her body screaming out in a new agony. She felt as if she was being wound up so much that if it any more strain were put upon her frame every tendon and muscle would rip right from her skin. Her jaw clamped shut, her teeth digging into the insides of her cheeks, the coppery taste of blood slowly filling her mouth. And still, she refused to open her jaw, for fear of what else may happen.

* * *

Iolaus was mere feet from the house when a sudden shock wave erupted from the walls, or it least it seemed like it had. He felt the punch of the energy as it flung his body backwards until he was literally suspended within the air for a few seconds. And then, the feeling of the harsh earth hitting his body erupted up his spine, dirt and grass flying up from the impact. Around him he could hear sudden cries of surprise as a white light followed the violent eruption.

"Iolaus!" Hercules shouted as worry filled his being. Booted feet quickly dashed forward as a violent wind sprang up from nowhere and the ground shook. His honey brown strands whipped wildly about his face as he knelt at his friend's side. "Iolaus?"

"Ow," the man muttered as he slowly sat up. He held his side, where his elbow rammed into his rib cage, and lifted his gaze to the area around him to witness the violent destruction of the creatures that had reeked their havoc upon his wedding reception. Confusion swept over his form as his gaze soon lifted skywards.

No longer were the stars visible, or even the moon, as dark clouds rolled over the fields with a thunderous roar. Yet, despite the darkness that fell over the area, the light that had washed over the farmland still showed brightly. A light that resonated from inside the house. And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

Adilane felt her chest rise and fall as she kept her eyes scrunched tightly closed, the sword still raised within her hand despite her position on the floor against Salmoneus who's hands dug into the delicate flesh of her shoulders. Her forehead sported a small cut, as did her arms and lip. Her eyes still stung from what had just occurred, from what her amulet had just done.

She had been quite sure she was not going to make it; the creature was about to deliver its final blow, when she felt the pulse, a gentle pulse. Almost like a steady heartbeat that was whispering a sweet promise to her. And then it happened, an explosion of power erupted. It erupted from the amulet that was about her neck, engulfing the room in a light so bright she could still see the whiteness of it behind her closed lids.

It had been so warm, so comforting, and then. Just like that, it was gone. It was gone, and so were the sounds of growls and grunts, and smell of blood and other unearthly stenches. She heard a new being though, something that breathed heavily and shifted uncomfortably on the floor. She was quite sure that is was not Salmoneus though, his gentle whimpers were still invading her right ear in which his head was currently buried. Slowly her gaze opened, her eyes adjusting to the restored darkness.

Green hues were first to land upon the feet that stood mere inches before her. Those feet were clad in the blackest leather she had ever seen and with heels that seemed far to high to be possible to walk in. Those booted feet poked out of the strangest pair of breeches she had even seen! A material that was definitely not of this earth, material that fanned out near the floor but, as it climbed higher up, conformed perfectly to the slender legs that wore them.

Eventually Adilane's gaze rested upon the golden locks that spilled over slender shoulders, that connected to equally slender arms that were toned just enough to give off an air of hidden strength, of untold powers. The strange shirt the figure wore was stained red with blood, some obviously belonging to the being and others that clearly did not. And then the figure spun about, her own vibrant green hues pulling Adilane's own away from the blood that sprinkled her body.

Her breath caught within her throat, her lips falling open with unspoken words. Despite the blood that decorated the front of the woman's strange shirt, or even the blood that decorated her slightly dirt smudged face, Adilane was sure she was staring into the face of a superior creature. A creature that was, perhaps, sent by the gods themselves to protect her from whatever foul evil attacked her. A creature she felt strangely connected to and yet so distant from at the same time.

And then the creature's brow furrowed together, a look of broken hope crossing her fair features as her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to be shed. A look of hurt and of betrayal Adilane could never understand was held within that stare. Her parched lips parted, her voice cracking a little, before her words were spoken. Words Adilane would hear for the rest of her life, words that caused her heart to break…

"…Why?"

* * *

**Reviewer Response**

** Shadow Master: **I'm really glad you're enjoying my story! And I do apologize for the time in between my updates, but as of late I've been pretty busy with Final Exams coming up. Studying and all that crap. But I'll try to update a lot sooner. Thanks again!

**Gen:** Well I'm glad you're enjoying this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Lisette:** Yeah, I understand the whole dryness of the last episode recap, but it's more so for the readers who happen to not catch it ya know? But don't worry, as you can see, I've ran out of script to use! And does this answer your 'point A to point B' question? I hope so. I honestly didn't like this chapter entirely myself though. I keep having this nagging feeling I could do more to it. But oh well. It won't come to me, so I guess It'll have to do. I just hope I don't lose my description x.x; If I ever do! Let me know! Please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though!

**And to everyone else who has taken the time to read this story. Thanks! And again, thanks to my Beta for doing her job! And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! (And terribly sorry for the late update! I'll try to avoid it best I can).**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer Applies_

**Old Evils, New Faces, and the Awakening**

* * *

The old temple was silent save for the sound waves crashing against the rocks below. Craved from the very stone of the cliff, the temple was all but unknown to mortal men, yet in any case. It was small and bore not one, but two alters. The first being the standard of any olypmpian god, while the second was no more than a large well of fire just below a suspended slab of marble rock.

"What the was that?!" Strife's voice echoed off the walls of the temple. His finger was pointed at the fanged demon knelt before his golden throne. "_You_ said you could do this, _you_ said your stupid little minions could take care of them!"

"Yes I did-" The creature began to mutter but cut his words short as a ball of sizzling air crashed into the ground near his hands.

"You lied!" Strife growled.

A chill went up his spin before a velvety voice cooed from behind his throne. "Now now Strife, calm down."

"Calm down!" The godling growled. He turned to the woman, his eyes boring into the familiar face."He beat me, again! And again, and again! I will not calm down. You said it would work!"

"I said we would give them a trial run," the woman corrected.

The woman was short and very petite, her hair a flowing main of sugary brown locks. Her eyes were almost gold, and her face heart shaped and innocent. A beauty mark just off her right eye on her cheek bone. Upon her petite form was the same white sleeping gown she had worn the very day Strife had taken her life. She was still a thing of beauty and it unnerved him.

The woman rounded him and looked to her creation. "They aren't strong enough. They need something to give their week little bodies a boost."

"Like what?" Strie grumbled.

"There's a girl in Athens, who has been Giving me some trouble, I'm almost positive she'll be, _useful_."

"Athens you say," Strife grinned, slowly releasing his grip on the demon in his hand. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Thessily Thessilonikki sat up in her cot panting, her heart racing, her mind in a whirl. A thin sheen of sweat graced her brow and her black hair clung to her sweat. She placed her shaking hand against her forehead as the last of her night mare ebbed away into the coolness of the dark room.

Thessily turned her gaze to the small window of the room, moonlight pooled in from it causing the white sheets of the cot to glow eerily. Her skin, tanned and muscled from years of fighting and training, crawled with restlessness. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, or that her body was not sore from her journey, but it was her heart, her blood, that was restless. The night called to her like a lover, and more so now that it ever had before.

She wanted to hunt. She _needed_ to hunt.

"Thessily," A voice, muffled by a three thick wooden door, filled the room. " Is everything alright?"

"Yes Thaos, I am fine," the woman replied. Slowly she pulled her legs from beneath the covers and shoved her pale feet into her sandles. "You can come in if you like."

Slowly the door opened and in popped the head of a man, perhaps, in his mid thirties. The first signs of graying were barely evident in the locks of curly blonde, or even in the thick beard her sported on his chissled chin. His brows creased with worry.

"It was just a bad dream Thaos," Thessily said. She knew he was worried for her, as he should have been. "Probably brought on by the journey, nothing to go all apocolyptic on."

"Well that run from Marathon was anything but easy I would imagine," The man replied as he made his way further into the room. "As I would imagine the battle along the way was not a great deal of help."

Slowly he lowered himself onto the straw cot, keeping a respectable distance between Thessily and himself. He cleared his throat a little as he tried to make himself comfortable. "You've been having them often lately, the dreams?"

"I'm glad you are here," she sighed and leaned into him. Anyone else would have ridden the dream off, she knew, but not Thaos. He knew her secret and he knew the dangers of a dream, especially one by her.

It had been a week since she arrived in Athens shouting, along with her charge Pheidippides, about their victory at Marathon over the Persians. A week since the young man died on the spot, and a week since she had been confined to a small bare room for rest. However her heart remained heavy with the loss of the man whom she had fought so hard to keep alive, and that was when the dreams began. Since she had woken in the night in a similar fashion to this one, and itching for the hunt. And each time she had fought it down and forced her mind to rest, tonight however she knew it would be nearly impossible to do so. Thank the gods Thaos had been able to pulled himself from the Mysteries to come to side.

"You should be, the powers were none to agree able with me coming, " He offered with a gentle smile. "Now tell me, this dream of yours, what about it made you so antsy."

* * *

It was dark, quiet, and cool. The sound of gentle raindrops outside hitting water, running in quiet sheets off a barely sloped roof top. The occasional bird call rose up to the night, as if begging the stars to show once more. The air smelled of jasmine and also of blood. The smells only grew stronger with every brush of wind the passed through the room.

Buffy laid there in the bed, eyes closed, brows furrowed, her ears taking in every sound, her nose every smell. It was going on three hours since she awoke. Her mind told her it should have been just hitting dusk, but the darkness beyond her eye lids was telling her it was later, or earlier? her sense of time was thrown out of wack, and her body was all but useless. Granted her sleep induced paralysis wore off only an a few minutes after she awoke, it still hurt to even try to move. It annoyed her, almost as much as her confusion did.

Once again, she opened her eyes and looked about the small room. The bed was of standard size, the walls and cieling made up of wood, the floor no different. A meager vanity decorated in small wooden boxes, some opened to reveal necklaces and bracelets, and a large chest in the far corner of the room. A door, closed, stood to her left and undoubtedly led to a hall or perhaps a bigger room. She wasn't sure. Her clothes were neatly folded upon a wooden chair to her right, mended with wool patches and thick thread. The blood that nce decorated was scrubbed out leaving only the lightest pink stands on the off white shirt. Next to the chair was a clay bowl, empty currently, and next to that thick bandages.

She felt the bandages on her own forehead, and her stomach when she frowned, furrowed her brows, or moved an arm to a more comfortable position. She was also very aware of the fact that the blanket was very scratchy and the sleeping gown she wore was even worse.

_Don't these people know of fabric softner?_ she asked herself on more then one occasion, especially since the fabrics didn't smell narly as pleasant when they were apparently washed with some generic brand of detergint.

With a sigh, Buffy lifted an arm to look at her hand. Her shoulder gave protest, but she ignored it.

Deciding she had laid prone for far too long, Buffy lowered the hand to press against the bumpy matress. She slowly sat up, ignoring the stinging pain in her side and the stiffness of her joints. She pushed her bare feet off the edge of the bed and set them on the rough wooden floor tentively. She remained like that for a long moment, half covered in the rough blanket and half frowning at what she wore.

It was a thin gown, more like a lining one would see in those cheap skirts you can get from walk mart. Made of a thin cotton and wrinkle easy. her nose scrunched in discontent. She pictured herself for a moment, and could only associate the night gown as one her great aunt Frieda would have worn. Big, willowy, and old person looking. Now she could only imagine how horrid her hair looked.

On instinct her hand flew to her head and she sighed in relief when she found her golden locks smooth and blood free.

Giving the room one last look around Buffy slowly stood and grabbed for her clothes. She changed slowly, wincing now and then as she worked her pants over the different bandages on her legs. She glad her shirt was a bit looser and she didn't have to fight to much for it to fit over the bandages on her torso. The night gown was folded and place on he bed, and as soon as socks and boots were on, she slowly made her way to the room door. She slowly cracked it open and peered into what was a small sitting room joined with a kitchen. complete with a fire place and a rug.

_Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a museum,_ she mused. Ignoring it she stepped into the room and scanned for another door. It was quickly found to her immediate right.

Buffy slipped from the room and tiptoed her way to the door, a slight gimp to her step but less pain. Slayer healing was on and in full effect, much to her pleasure. Reaching the door, she lifted the woden latch that held it shut and started to push it open when a voice caused her to spin about, wide eyed.

"You should probably wait till it stops raining before heading out," he said.

Hercules stood in the divide between the Kitchen area and the sitting room, arms folded and a curious tilt of his head. He had watched her open the door, spy about the room before trying to make her exit. He hadn't truely been able to see her since Adilane insisted on nursing the girl herself. She would let neither Iolaus or himself help. Instead they were tasked with giving her father a proper burial, as well as several other unfortunate people.

His curiosity was sparked however when Adilane offered them the strangest explanation of the events instead of putting it off on the histerical Salmonious who did no more then ramble incomprehensively about the girl.

The girl apparently appeared out of thin air, well more like a blinding light. Said something or another and then collapsed in an unconsiouse heap. Her clothes was of strange dress, and she had the greenest eyes Adilane had ever seen. The girl was absolute fascinated by her. It was understandable though. It took her mind off the terrifying events of the day and mournful pain that was undoubtedly plagueing her with the death of her father and several close friends. Nursing the girl seemed to give her some solace.

The girl stared at him, wide eyed, and tense. Every now and then her eyes quickly darted left and right, as if assessing the room. Hercules took this time to really soak in her appearance.

Golden blond hair reflected in what light happened to seap into the cracks of the door with highlights of dark brown, a petite but athletic frame, and a set jaw. She was a stubborn one, defiant. It was all he could get in the poor lighting. He imagined her to be perhaps about eightteen years, possibly younger.

She pressed her back more firmly against the door, he frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he offered. Perhaps he was more imposing than he thought?

It was then her lips parted, and she spoke. She spoke a tongue he could not understand leaving his face to contort into a look of pure confusion. It hit him then and he sighed. She didn't understand him and was probably extremely confused by him. He tried to make a little more of a friend gesture to show he was no harm. He pointed to his chest and spoke.

"Hercules." He pointed to her. The look on her face however had went from confusion to one of disbelief.

"Hercules?" A voice called from behind. Adilane stepped into the room from a door in the kitchen area, sleepy rubbing her eyes and yawning. "what are you doing still up?"

She was dressed in her own sleeping gown made from sheeps wool and odd pathces of old clothes. Her hair was pulled back and braided, and slightly fuzzy from her awoken rest. She stopped when she noticed the girl:

"She's awake."

"Yeah," Hercules offered as he looked to the woman.

"Poor thing," Adilane immdiately moved to the girl's side. She ignored the sudden rigidness that over came the girl, ignored the confused glare as she took her elbow and started to guide her across the room. "You must be blessed by the gods to be up and on your feet already.."

"Adilane," Hercules called after her as she escorted the girl by him.

"I mean, no normal girl with two broken ribs would be up and walking around like..."

"Adilane."

"What?" The woman had seated the girl in a chair at the table when she looked to Hercules.

"She doesn't understand you," He offered with a polite but tired smile of his own.

"What?" she repeated.

"She doesn't speak our language," Hercules helped himself to a seat across from the girl as Adilane lit a latern. It provided the room with a soft, golden light that allowed the son of Zues to see he girl more clearly. Her eyes were a violent green, it froze him in a stare then she glanced away. "Where ever she's from, it's clearly not Greece."

Buffy remained tense as she sat at the table. She looked from the woman to the man and then back again as the two talked. She couldn't make out anything that was exchanged between the two. All she could make out though, was their Names: Hercules and Adilane, and the place. Greece,

When the man, Hercules, had said he was ,well, Hercules, Buffy could do no more then just stare. Her first thought was that cute little disney movie called Hercules that Dawn had loved so much. Of course she dismissed the idea immediately. After all, Hercules was a myth. Then again, so were Vampires and Demons, and of course, Slayer. Was it so far fetched that she could end up in an Ancient greece in which Hercules existed?

Oh if Giles was here.

It wasn't long before the woman, Adilane, placed a clay mug of something steaming. It smelled sweet, honey and water by the smell of it. It was as she grabbed the mug and began to sip at it did the two strangers turn their attention onto her. She blinked.

The two then looked at each other. There was awkward silence the filled the room.

Ten minutes would pass before Hercules slowly stood, saying something to adilane before leaving. The woman, once Buffy was done with her drink, then lead buffy back to the room she had snuck out of. After fifteen minutes of a horrible game of charades, Buffy was able to determine that Adilane wanted her to rest, and they would take care of things in the morning.

It was all Buffy could do as it was. Aside from pray that this was all some horrible nightmare, some terrible, horrible nightmare.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the eternal delay on this chapter. Truth is I had hit a major writers block for about, well forever, on all my stories. Any who. This chapter isn't exactly up to par, I just really wanted to update if anything.Anywho. Leave reviews, and I hope you enjoyed it... as badly as it was written. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer Applies_

**And so, It Begins**

**

* * *

**

Thessily tilted her head slightly to the left and then to the right. Carefully she lifted her left hand until the paint brush was level with the canvas that stood before her. Slightly bushy brows furrowed in concentration as teeth peeked out from her lip to nip at the lower side of it. Applying the appropriate amount of pressure, the brown tint was spread over the expanse marked out in black coal. The process smear the black powder lines into the color, but she paid it no mind. She was far too concentrated at the task at hand to care.

"My, I don't believe I've seen you paint in years," Thaos stated.

His larger frame approached from behind the woman, his eyes scanning the image she created with such devotion. His curly locks were pulled back today, away from his face. His robes were of a deep purple and elegant this time, unlike the night two weeks prior when he had worn only his sleeping robes. Momentarily his gaze searched the expanse of the tiny room that served as her keep, noting the slightly ill kept neatness. It worried him a little, especially since Thessily had always been such a organized person. Today however, her cot lay unmade, her clothes strewn about the floor and mixed with dangerous weapons not yet to be cleaned from the nights hunt.

"I stopped painting when I became chosen Thaos," the woman replied without missing a stroke. "You know this."

"Yes, it must have slipped my mind," the man replied.

"Why are you really here Thaos," the woman asked. She set down her brush finally, soon to be followed by her palate, to turn and face the Priest. No, her watcher.

Thaos sighed softly and slumped his shoulders slightly as the worry became evident upon his face. He moved close and soon rested his hands upon her shoulders. He looked her in the eye and spoke:

"I'm worried. I'm worried about you."

"What are you talking about?" she replied. Her slender arms folded over her breast and her hips shifted weight until her right leg supported it. An incredulous look fell over her features. "Why would you be worried about me? There is nothing to worry about."

"You've been hunting more than usual, and for longer periods."

Thaos dropped his arms back to his sides and turned from her, pacing the length of the room to the small window.

"You've been taking more unnecessary risks these last few days, and frankly I don't like it," There was a pause of silence as his gaze dropped to the floor. He debated his next string of words carefully for her know how ill tempered Thessily could be. Slowly he tuned to face her and refused to allow himself to beat around the bush. He had more respect for her than that."I know the dreams have gotten worse, the entire Council knows. They can hear you screaming throughout the night, and it scare them, it scares me."

Thessily was silent for a long moment as she watch the man. It was against the rules, she knew, but Thaos had become somewhat of a brother to her these past few years. More so than her actual brothers who lived back on the peaceful plains of Crannon with her disgruntled father and fitful mother. So it touched her to know he worried for her. It gave her some comfort. It also gave her confidence that she took in stride.

"Come look," Thessily said.

She grabbed Thaos's hand and tugged him towards the half painted canvas she worked upon. She nodded towards it to signify she wanted him to inspect her work. He did so with a hint of confusion marring his face.

"What is this?" he inquired.

"It's girl I keep dreaming about," Thessily shifted her weight and hugged herself uncomfortably. She then continued:

"Thaos, this is the woman that is going to die trying to save my life. If that happens, the future of world will destroyed."

_One cow, two cow, three cow, four..._

Buffy's mind drawled on as her eyes continued to bounce from one cow to the next. They stretched out beyond the plains exposed to her through the window above the kitchen's 'sink', or what could pass for one. The truth was, was that she washing clay pots and pans in a giant bucket filled with ice coled water, with no soap and no sponge. It was just so horribly unsanitary! Alas wash, or rinse, she did with no verbal complaints. Not even as Adilane entered the small room precariously balancing to buckets of fresh and very thick milk.

Two weeks had passed since she woke up in this strange house, twos weeks since the supposed Hercules had left on some mysterious mission to see his father was it? And two full weeks of absolute frustration and humility as the slayer had tried her best to focus on the language lesson Adilane tried to bestow upon her. It was not that she made no progress, but it was taking so long. Yes learning how to say bread and water was probably essential, but not as essential as asking how to get back home, or how to find someone who could get her there.

Being as it was, Buffy had not been able to stop the unsettling feeling every time she laid in bed. IT felt as if something was moving beneath her every time. Far, far beneath. Stirring, breathing, and definitely not of the friendly type. With Adilane keeping a leash tight around her neck, she couldn't even go investigate. That's when, about a week prior, it had hit her. She was being babysat. That's right. The Slayer, Champion of Good, was being baby sat. it was degrading. Then again, at least with Iolaus, was it?, it was funny. The blond man would tell her stories. Sure she could not understand everything he said, but the physical display created a fantastic game of charades that often kept her occupied for at least two hours.

The blond's thoughts were cut short as a spot became visible on the horizon. Instinctively she darted from the sink and to the back door, nearly tripping over Adilane and plowing into Iolaus, who was on his way in, on the way. Soon enough she rounded the house, and sprinted only a few yards out before she stopped and anxiously bounced upon her heels. The long wool skirt she wore uncomfortably scratched at her heels, and the bend at the ankle of the leather traveling boots she wore all but dug into her Achilles tendon, but she paid them no mind.

"Hey what's the rush?" Iolaus called after her. Soon he and, whom Buffy assumed was his wife, stood at her side and eyed the horizon for what she saw. She had not understood the question he inquired, but she did not have to.

"Hercules back," came her broken reply. The words still rolled off her tongue awkwardly which caused her to scrunch her nose in disdain at the sound.

Okay, time to cross you fingers and hope he did not just spend the last two week as his folks house just to talk about the weather, Buffy thought as she crossed her fingers. She knew he had gone for a reason, to his father's home. For what, she was not sure. All she knew was that it had something to do with her. Come on "Free Trip Home for One" Mama needs a bath in running, warm water!

No sooner did the son of Zeus come within ear shot of the house, was her greeted with the "hello's and "welcome back's" of his best friend and his wife. He smiled and return the heartfelt greeting before he shifted his gaze to the blond standing off some ways. She looked expectantly at him, gnawing at her lower lip and with her fingers crossed.

"So did you find anything out?" Iolaus inquired as he followed his friend's gaze to the girl.

"Not much, but it's enough," he replied. He smiled then as started forward, "Let's talk inside."

"I'll put something together for you, "Adilane offered immediately. "You must be starving."

It wasn't long before the four were sitting around the table with mugs of water, bread, and cheese. Hercules began to tell of his trip to Olympus and the adventures along the way. Buffy caught only a few words, mostly the food related ones, but she listened intently nonetheless. She waited for some sign that they were talking about her. That's when he looked at her, blue eyes meeting green. For a second Buffy felt nervous as Iolaus and Adilane looked her way as well.

"That necklace brought her here," Hercules explained as he watched the blond nervously fidget beneath their curious gazes. His attention then shifted to Adilane's neck and eyed the chain her wedding gift dangled from. "That's all Zeus was able to say. He thinks our best bet, though, is to head to Athens. We may be able to find out more there."

"Oh good!" Adilane chirped happily " I actually needed to make my trip into Athens."

"Oh no," Iolaus immediately began. "Some thing's going on and I don't want to getting hurt."

"So what?" The woman pouted, "You get to traps off with Hercules and I have to stay here all by myself. With no protection, or anything?"

"She does have a point," Hercules offered.

"Hey whose side are you on!"

"Then it's settled," Adilane stated with a stern nod. "When do we leave?"

"In the morning," Hercules said.

"Good, I';; help our friend pack," Adilane said.

With a smile she stood, motioned to the silent blond to follow and was soon out of the room.

Iolaus watched the two disappear before turning his angry eyes to his friend. Immediately the demit god held up his hands.

"Look I know you don't like it, but it may be for the best."

"I hate you," Iolaus grumbled. It wasn't that he didn't want his new wife to join them, but it would be harder. And if they were to get attacked along the way, he didn't want to have to watch BOTH the blond girl and his wife. It would be far too difficult.

"So she hasn't given a name yet?" Hercules asked.

Brought back from his thoughts Iolaus shook his head and replied:

"No, not yet. But at least she communicating better. Can ask for a glass of water and anything."

"Well you did say Adilane was a good teacher."

"Yeah, I know. I 'm worried though Herc. I keep getting this feeling that this might be something way bigger than us."

"since when has that ever stopped us..."

Adilane smiled and hummed as she fluttered back and forth. Buffy watched in silence. She tried her best to grasp the discussion that had taken place, but it all just seemed to slip from her fingers. She understood Athens however, so that must have been a plus. Adding to that all the clothes Adilane began to shove into a small potato sack, it was obvious. They were going to Athens. Why? Was there something there that would give the slayer a way home. She hoped, and she prayed.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Buffy helped Adilane make preparations for the care of her live stock and home, and helped go into town to purchase proper traveling gear and food. By the time they made it back the sun was starting to set. Buffy was left to her own devices then as Adilane rushed about to light the house and prepare a dinner.

Buffy meanwhile took her time heading in. She opted, instead, to dally near the rear fence of the farm. She perched herself on the hand made stone wall that outlined the farm land. In her mind she replayed the events that led her to this strange land. She was almost sure the amulet had something to do with it, as well as the powers that be. But why here? She was far out of her element after all.

What about her friends back home? Were they worried about her? Trying to find a way to bring her back maybe? She hoped so. She really really did. Until then she'd just have to ride the waves and deal with the bad hygiene. She only hoped they got her out before that special time of the month decided to hit.

And for a moment the Slayer gagged at the bloody mess that traveled through her mind. Thus making her regret ever being born as a women. It was time to go inside now.

Morning didn't come soon enough. Nor did anyone else. Iolaus and his wife had slept in, and Hercules was God only knows where. Thus, Buffy was left to wait outside, with her traveling pack and a pout. Of course, no one noticed the blond's impatience and rode it off as just another day: Adilane prepared breakfast, tended to the live stock, and cleaned dishes, while Iolaus checked their traveling gear.

Finally, they were off. Hercules led them, while explaining that he had to go into town for something or another, while Adilane began her Greek lessons with the slayer. All unaware of the woman who watched from the trees. She smiled with plump lips knowing, already, what awaited the traveling group in Athens.

"Tell me Strife," she asked to the godling who was off completing the last of their plans, "how much pain can we inflict before they die..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I actually wanted this chapter to be longer, but I couldn't spit out anymore at the moment. If anything I felt like I rushed this chapter just to get by the boring stuff. Ya know? That's right, even I think some of this is boring. Ah well. The next chapter should pick up though, after all the plot has thickened! OH and for those of you who don't know, THessily and Thaos are not my creation, but that of Joss Whedon. Unfortunately I couldn't find more information on either, but yeah. Thessily is part of the Slayer line which Whedon describes in one of his comics.. can't remember which one. Am I even spelling his name right?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer Applies_

**Traveling Woes**

Two days had come and gone for the small group of travelers. In those two days Buffy began to wonder why it was they did not just take a wagon instead of walking. Evidently wagon travel was not popular? It was the only thing that Buffy could think of. It was a stupid reason. It was one thing to sprint a couple hundred meters in high heels, give out an ass beating in flats, or even walking around in stiletto heels between classes. It was a complete different thing to spend two days walking in leather bound shoes with nothing more than a centimeters worth of coarse thick leather separating her small feet from the harsh, rock littered, dirt road they walked along.

Her feet were not use to the harsh terrain and even harsher protection. The sides and heels of her feet were rubbed raw from the leather and blisters pressed into the balls and arches of her feet. The first chance they had to stop she dug through her things, pulled out her socks (she made sure her modern clothes had been packed) and pulled them on. They only provided a small extra bit of comfort, and the second day they seemed to only irritate her blisters and peeling skin. Despite the pain, she did her best to keep up with the group who seem unaffected by their own footwear.

"Maybe we should slow down?" Adilane stated in worry. She walked along side Buffy, who had slowed significantly in the last three hours of their walk. The girl looked like she was in absolute agony every step she took.

"Slow down?" Iolaus repeated. He slowed to a stop to look back at the two woman. "Come on, we're almost to the next village. We can rest when we get there."

Hercules, who stood next to his friend, turned as well to survey the two women. Adilane looked a little winded at their speed-, which they purposely made sure to be a bit slower for both women, but not so much that she could not continue. His eyes shifted to the blonde woman at her side. Acknowledgement of Adilane's worry was given in a nod of understanding. "A little break won't hurt. There's no rush after all."

"What? You can't be serious," Iolaus whined with a small frown. "You see, this is why I didn't want to bring Adilane."

"Not for Adilane," Hercules returned with a small frown. He jutted his head towards Buffy. Iolaus's eyes widened at that and he mouthed a silent 'Oh'.

Buffy only caught bits and pieces of the conversation. The moment she heard the word 'break' she sighed out in relief, turned off the road, and immediately dropped the ruck sack she was carrying. She unceremoniously plopped down on a particularly lush patch of grass and immediately pulled off her boots and socks to survey the damage of her feet.

"Ouch," Adilane stated softly as she mimicked the slayer's movements, but far more gracefully. "You must not be used to traveling huh?"

Buffy eyed the blistered appendage with a pout and shook her head a little in response, just barely grasping the question. She sighed and turned her attention from her feet to the two men that still stood on the road, whispering amongst themselves.

Since the start of the trip she had not exchanged any words with the man named Hercules. It seemed that whenever he wanted to know something concerning her he asked Iolaus or Adilane. She did not mind it too much, but she wished she could talk to him a little more and ask him a few questions. What had he found out from his trip? Why were they going to Athens? Was he really the Greek demi-god of mythology?

Her limited ability to converse with her traveling companions made it impossible for her to ask anything beyond what they were eating and how someone was doing. It was frustrating. Painfully so. If Giles was here she was sure he'd have far easier time communicating. He was smart. He didn't butcher languages like she tended to. A frustrated sigh escaped her and she let herself flop back onto the grass and her eyes closed.

She hoped she could return home soon.

The room was large, and circular. Its tall walls arched overhead creating a web of stone arches. Between them, where arch met smooth ceiling, were large mosaics depicting creatures that only lore told of. Beneath the ceiling was a long, horseshoe shaped table that took up most of the room. A total of thirteen seats lined the outside of it, five of which were occupied by figures cloaked in black.

In the center of the space the U-shaped table created stood Thessily and Thaos. Both looked pensive, Thessily more so than her guardian.

"What is it you have called us here for Thaos?" the man that sat center of the five spoke. His voice was gruff, cracking, and cold.

"Thessily had another vision," Thaos said. "It is the same as the last. The persistence of it leads us to believe that this woman she keeps dreaming of is a very important key to something."

"And?"

"And?" Thessily repeated. The shock did not go unnoticed in her voice. She took a step forward and ignored the disapproving glare Thaos shot her. "And clearly something must be done. The Powers have deemed it as something important enough, so we should look into it."

"I suggest you get your charge in line, Thaos," one of the other men demanded. Who it was would be hard to discern.

"Of course, I apolo-"

"Don't!" Thessily snapped a bit more vehemently. "This is important and they are brushing it off as if it is some child's day dream!"

"And what do you expect us to do then _girl_?" the man in the middle demanded.

"Send out a search party! Something!" Thessily pressed. "If this woman is harmed, there is no telling what kind of repercussions it will cause. We need to find her, put her into safety. Something!"

"In this dream of yours," the man at the end of the group to her left leaned forward, "you claim she dies in an attempt to save _your_ life. Does she not? Then would it not be wiser to keep a distance between her and you? To bring her straight to the source of her death would be unwise."

"You can't be serious! Please, clearly her life is in far more danger than just what I dreamt of. It must be!"

"You are still young in your calling," the man returned with a tired sighed. "You were not train to decipher your visions, you were trained to prevent them from happening. Leave the vision decoding to those who know the art, and you can stick to the things _you_ know. Do you understand?"

"Thaos!" Thessily exclaimed and turned her eyes to her guardian. He looked at her apologetically. "So then we do nothing?"

"You do what you've always done," the man answered as he stood up from his table, "and nothing more." He turned his hidden gaze onto Thaos. "And I suggest that you revisit some of your lessons of respect and position with your Slayer, Thaos. Another outburst like this will not be handled so nicely. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, it will be fixed," Thaos returned. He turned quickly, grasping the young woman by the elbow, and pulling her sharply from the room.

Thessily's heart shaped face twisted into one of contempt the minute they were back in the open hall and the large, wood doors were shut behind them. She yanked her elbow from his grasp, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"I can't believe you!" she snapped. "You are just going to let them ignore this!"

"There is nothing we can do," he argued back. "The council has the final say. To go against it would be idiotic and only bring more trouble down upon you and _me_. Do you want that?"

"But this woman is going to die if we do nothing!"

"_That_ is no longer your concern," Thaos snapped coldly. "For all you know, he could be right. Perhaps keeping yourself _away_ from her would be far more beneficial than finding her. Now go to your room. Do not cause any more trouble, and DO NOT bring this up again. Do you understand?"

Thessily glared at the man as a wave of betrayal and anger surged through her. With nothing to say back, she pressed her lips together and turned on heel. Her stomping feet echoed off the stone walls.

'_I'm right. I know I'm right. If they won't do anything, then I will.'_

**Author's Note:** I've actually had this saved for a while. I intended to make it longer but… yeah…better to post and regret later.


End file.
